caligulafandomcom-20200214-history
Go-Home Club
The Go-Home Club is an unofficial school club, composing of individuals in Mobius who wish to return to the real world. The protagonist joins them, and later becomes the president when Shogo Satake steps down. History The time when the club was first formed is unknown, though when the protagonist encounters them, their members consist of five. Each member, at some point, realized that Mobius was not the real world and wanted to return to reality. Initially, the lacked the power to do so and simply gathered information and members. Shogo Satake was the current president of the club when he met the protagonist. During an encounter with a group of angry fanboys after Aria's failed attempt to convince μ to come back with her, the protagonist manages to develop a Catharsis Effect, which makes Shogo decide to enlist his help and bring him to the club. After resolving the incident with Kagi-P, as well as his recruitment, Shogo decides to step down and nominate the protagonist as the new president of the Go-Home Club. In the anime, the Go-Home club has yet to be founded, as only Shogo is the only one with a Catharsis Effect. At the end of Episode 6, however, the Go-Home Club is officially founded, and Ritsu is named President. Members Caligula * Protagonist: Initially believing Mobius to be the real world, they realize the truth about it and encounter the Go-Home Club. After a series of events, they are chosen to succeed Shogo as the club President. Their Catharsis Effect takes the form of dual pistols. * Shogo Satake: The original President of the Go-Home Club. After Kensuke Hibiki joins the group, he decides to step down and nominates the protagonist, due to the circumstances behind Mobius and the protagonist being the first to develop a Catharsis Effect. His Catharsis Effect takes the form of a large revolver. * Kotono Kashiwaba: A third-year student. Considered as the elder sister-type of the group, being popular for her kindness and maturity. Her Catharsis Effect takes the form of a bow. * Kotaro Tomoe: The moodmaker of the club who aspires to help everyone he can. He often dreams of becoming a rescue worker, like his father. His Catharsis Effect takes the form of gauntlets. * Kensuke Hibiki: A former member of the Ostinato Musicians, known by the alias "Kagi-P." After his defeat, he begins to question himself and joins the Go-Home Club in search of answers. His Catharsis Effect takes the form of a giant broadsword. * Mifue Shinohara: A cheerful and bold first-year who, in spite of her thin figure, has a large appetite. She also possesses a fierce temper. Her Catharsis Effect takes the form of a hammer. * Suzuna Kagura: A quiet member of the Go-Home Club and good friends with Mifue. She's otherwise timid, but possesses a great love for her friends. Her Catharsis Effect takes the form of a naginata. * Naruko Morita: A rather sharp girl who starts to realize the oddities within Mobius. When first met, she is investigating the Go-Home Club and posts their activities online in the hopes of gaining more followers. Her Catharsis Effect takes the form of attack drones. * Izuru Minezawa: A second-year at Kishimai High, who's appearance is based on a little-known deceased celebrity. Initially, he acts by himself and refuses to cooperate with Shogo and the others. His Catharsis Effect takes the form of a katana. Caligula Overdose * Ayana Amamoto: A quick-witted and strong-willed second-year student. She possesses a strong dislike towards men and is willing to resort to physical violence with them. Her Catharsis Effect takes the form of a stun gun. * Eiji Biwasaka: A third-year student, particularly known for his handsome features and gentlemanly nature. He is already aware that Mobius is not the real world, and even knows some of its secrets. His Catharsis Effect takes the form of a whip cane. Trivia * "Go-Home Club" is a mildly derogatory term for students who are not actually part of a club or active in club activities, and simply go straight home once school is over. * A few members of the Go-Home Club can be considered foils or polar opposites to the Ostinato Musicians. * In the anime, the Go-Home Club is initially called "Guns & Bouquets," possibly a nod to the band Guns & Roses.